A Life Changing Moment
by XxWithBrokenWingsXx
Summary: In this Glee AU, Blaine's what people call a bad boy. He does it mostly to rebel, and he thinks everything is fine. But then, Kurt- an angel- is sent to 'save' him. Nothing goes as smoothly as planned, though. For yu-oka's writing contest.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): This is merely a story for a contest that yu-oka**** is having. The contest is to write something with BadBoy!Blaine and Angel!Kurt because she drew a picture ****with the same idea. I thought I'd try just for the heck of it, so, ENJOY! :] **

**Also, in this AU story, Kurt is actually an angel, as in heaven, God, etc. Not died, gone to heaven, and guarding Blaine. I only chose to use the religion here because it fit well. This is not meant to discriminate against other religions at all. And if there is anything that is wrong or off, I apologize.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters Kurt Hummel or Blaine Anderson in any way. I am not making profit from this story, and I do not own Glee. All rights to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

**The name of this fanfiction is simply the title of the drawing yu-oka did, because that was the inspiration for their appearance and the idea.**

* * *

A Life-Changing Moment

* * *

"Come on, Blaine. Don't wuss out. Do it!" Ryan murmured, nudging him out of the alleyway. "She's right there!"

Blaine bit the inside of his cheek. Ryan was his only friend- if he could even really be called that. He had just been one of the first to talk to him at Blaine's new school. He was pretty funny and he was always there for Blaine. The only problem was that Ryan wasn't the most accepted person in Ohio.

Adults everywhere hated him. He drank, smoked, broke laws, and was covered in tattoos and piercings. Not that it was bad to have tattoos or piercing or anything, but it just made him fit the stereotype _that _much more. Blaine's parents hated that Ryan had an influence on their son. That's mostly why Blaine enjoyed Ryan's company so much; it made his parents hilariously angry.

Blaine couldn't say much for himself, either. Ever since he began hanging out with Ryan, his grades dropped, he had begun drinking sometimes, he smoked quite often, and he was the proud owner of a large dragon tattoo, along with a few piercings.

As a matter of fact, Blaine was being urged to do something quite illegal at that very moment. Ryan wanted him to snatch the purse of Mrs. Stanley, one of the richer women in the town. Ryan was low on money and he wanted to buy another pack of cigarettes. He had promised to get Blaine a few, too.

Blaine sighed and watched as Mrs. Stanley set her bulging wallet back into her oversized purse. She then wrapped the strap onto the back of her chair.

Blaine received another, sharper nudge from Ryan.

"C'mon, Blaine! Hurry. We both want some smokes, and maybe we can buy some beer off of my dad," Ryan urged.

Blaine growled out a reply, "Would you wait a second? I'm waiting for the perfect moment. She keeps twisting the strap of it around her finger. If I grab it now, I'll be rippin' her finger off with it."

"So?" Ryan laughed, jokingly. "She could probably afford to buy another one. I mean, look at her! She's wearing a fur coat in June. Who does that?"

Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes at Ryan. He waited a few more minutes, and when he noticed that Mrs. Stanley was busy gossiping with another older woman, he advanced slowly towards the table.

When he was a few feet away, he flipped up the hood of his red and black hoodie to hide his face. His hand reached out for the heavy-looking purse.

_Don't do it, Blaine. It's not right. That money_ _was hard-earned, and you are about to steal it like a filthy cheat._

Blaine's hand paused, his hand mid-air. Whipping his head around, he looked for the source of the high, clear voice. All he spotted was a confused Ryan, who was hiding behind the dumpster in the alleyway.

"Blaine? Blaine Anderson, is that you?" Blaine turned again to the sound of his voice. His expression was dazed. Where did the first voice come from?

This time, the voice had belonged to Mrs. Stanley. Blaine dropped his guilty hand quickly, faking a smile for Mrs. Stanley.

"You bet," he grinned.

"My, how you've- _changed_," Mrs. Stanley gave Blaine a scrutinizing look from head to toe. He watched her eyes pause in disgust at the tattoo wrapping around his shoulder and up to his neck. They made another stop at the piercing in his eyebrow, along with those in his ear.

"Yeah, well I was tired of being disgustingly posh and snobby, like my father," Blaine chuckled cruelly. "I gotta go now."

Mrs. Stanley gave a weak, disinterested wave as Blaine hurried to Ryan's side.

"Dude, what the hell was that?" Ryan practically screeched.

Blaine shrugged, embarrassed. "I thought I heard someone calling my name or something."

Ryan shook his head. "No one did, Blaine. Don't go crazy on me."

"Yeah, sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

Ryan groaned and looked around. "There's not anyone around here that can easily be purse-snatched. Come on, I've got an idea."

He pulled Blaine's arm into his hand and dragged him along.

* * *

They arrived at a cheap, run-down gas station. Blaine looked at Ryan suspiciously.

"Why are we here?"

"I'm going to distract the old dude at the register. When I do, go behind the counter and get some Camel 99's. Well, anything is fine. Just not menthols, those things are disgusting."

Blaine agreed with a sigh. Suddenly, Ryan walked down the aisle that had food. Blaine spotted a row of those disgusting fruit spreads that his grandma had always made him eat. They were in glass jars.

Ryan pushed Blaine to the front of the store. Blaine- from the front- couldn't see Ryan, but he heard the bright shatter of glass.

Suddenly, Ryan ran to the front of the store.

"Excuse me, sir," he said, getting the older man's attention. "I was here getting some grape jelly for my little sister, but I guess I'm a bit too clumsy. I dropped one of the jars. I mean, I could pay for it, I guess, but my momma only gave me a few bucks."

"It's fine, young man. How about you show me where you dropped it and I'll clean it right up."

"Okay," Ryan smiled, guiding the man to the furthest aisle. He turned and gave Blaine a thumbs up.

Blaine hurried behind the register and fumbled around the cigarettes, looking for the ones Ryan had wanted. He noticed some more brands under the counter, so he knelt down and ransacked through them. Finally he found the right ones. He grabbed a few packs and began standing up, but before he did, he paused. He knelt down again and grabbed a few more packs along with a couple cans of beer that the old man must've kept back with him. He stood and noticed Ryan shooting him looks over the aisle.

Blaine hurried towards the door, but when he ran towards it, it didn't open. Blaine had smacked into the glass door, hitting his head and nearly dropping everything. When he regained his balance, he looked at the door.

That's when he noticed the pale hand on the other side of the door, holding it shut. His curious eyes trailed up the hand to a toned arm, then to a nude shoulder that had the milkiest skin he had ever seen. The shoulder led to a neck, which led to the face of a boy.

God, the face of that boy- He was beautiful. Practically flawless.

One could even call him heavenly.

Blaine made eye contact with the boy before noticing that the boy was nearly naked, except for a slight wrap of white silk around his waist.

He watched in amazement as the boy nonchalantly rolled his shoulders. That's when the wings came out.

Yes, wings.

They were ginormous. The purely-white feathers were bright and a few other feathers seemed to reflect color.

Blaine looked the boy in the eye again. The boy stared hard, mouthing the four words, "Don't do it, Blaine."

The boy repeated the phrase. Blaine shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. There was no way the boy was real. Blaine had hit his head pretty hard; this must be a side effect. Hallucinations or something.

But why was he hallucinating of an angelic boy?

When he opened his eyes, the boy was gone, but Ryan was next to him.

"Dude, come on. The old guy is coming back."

Blaine looked around the parking lot as they hurried away from the gas station. No boy to be seen.

* * *

They finally reached their hide-out. Their hide-out really was only a shed on top of the roof of the apartment building Ryan's family stayed in.

"Great job, Blaine. Beer and cigs. Perfect," Ryan smiled at Blaine. He opened a pack of cigarettes, slipping one into his mouth and lighting it. His eyes slid shut as he enjoyed a short inhale, and also as he let the smoke find its way out through his nose in a misshapen puff of white.

Blaine grabbed two beers, opening them and handing one to Ryan. Ryan thanked him and grabbed it.

"So, Blainers. What happened back there?"

Blaine looked at Ryan questioningly. "Whadaya mean, Ry?"

"Back at the gas station. I looked up to you to see how much more time you'd need, but you were just standing there, staring at the door like an idiot."

"Oh, it's nothing," Blaine lied, lighting up a cigarette.

"Did you see something? And don't lie."

Blaine rubbed his chin. "Yeah, I saw a boy. I'm pretty sure it was a hallucination, though."

Ryan nodded. "Didja think he was cute or something?"

That was another thing about Ryan. He knew that Blaine was gay, and he was completely fine with it.

Blaine shrugged. "He was really cute, actually."

"Too bad he was a hallucination," Ryan laughed, elbowing Blaine's ribs.

Blaine just laughed along with him.

* * *

Blaine forced his heavy eyelids open. He felt a warm arm draped over his waist comfortably. As he scanned his surroundings, he realized that it was morning, and he must have fallen asleep in the hide-out. He wasn't the only one; Ryan was lying next to him.

Blaine snuggled closer jokingly. "Good morning, Sweetie," he laughed. Ryan grasped him closer and smiled.

"G'morning, Hon," Ryan replied with a huge grin.

Blaine winked at him. "Y'know, Ryan, sometimes I question your claims of heterosexuality."

Ryan merely snuggled closer in a friendly fashion, "Oh, come on, Blainers. You know that if I didn't have a thing for boobs and, you'd be the first I'd call."

Both boys laughed heartily before Blaine sat up. "M'kay, well I better get home. My mom's probably spamming the police station with phone calls."

"Okay," Ryan replied. "Text me. And meet me here at 9 tonight. I'll get some vodka from my old man and we can really have some fun."

Blaine agreed and made his way home.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine climbed out of his window. He had been grounded, but that had never stopped him before.

He hurried to the motorcycle that his uncle had gotten him. Usually, he would have walked the few blocks to the hide-out, but he felt like making his parents aware that he was leaving.

He opened the garage door, revved the engine loudly, and sped away from the large home. He smirked as the porch light turned on but soon disappeared behind him.

Eventually, he got to the hide-out, but Ryan was nowhere to be found. He tugged on a cord to turn on the light bulb overhead. He spotted a good-sized bottle of vodka- the cheap kind, but still vodka. Surrounding it was a few cans of soda.

Blaine noticed a note sitting under the vodka.

**Blaine,**

** I mooched this stuff off of my dad, but I had to promise him that I'd help**

** him finish some stuff up. I'll be back in a couple of hours. Just have a few drinks **

** while you wait, but don't get too drunk without me.**

** Have fun!**

** Ryan**

Blaine smiled and grabbed a can of Coke along with the vodka. He chugged half of the soda, then pour vodka straight into the can.

Then, he chugged that. It didn't taste good, but Blaine loved the feeling of the burning sensation crawling down his throat.

Too much vodka and forty-five minutes later, Blaine was drunk off his butt. He had never held liquor well but his head was already spinning in the best way possible.

Merely an hour after that, he had a gargantuan headache. He knew it wouldn't be long before he started throwing up. Another hour tops.

Blaine wiped his forehead, clearing it from sweat. Drinking that much alcohol had been a stupid idea. It caused Blaine to go straight to the after-effects. He hadn't had more than forty-five minutes of an alcohol high.

But that was enough for him to enjoy. He had needed a break from the world.

He felt his stomach jolt, and then flip terribly, but he ignored it. He felt back onto the ratty, small couch. He began to hum a familiar tune to himself. Some Katy Perry song that Ryan's sister always blasted from her iPod.

Surprisingly enough, he was able to fall asleep.

Soon enough, he awoke with a twisting feeling in his gut. He hurried out of the small shed and hurried towards the stairs, ignoring the biting cold air around him. He couldn't make it, though, so he upchucked the remaining alcohol onto the loose gravel of the building's roof.

It went on for a while before he felt a comforting, warm hand on his back, rubbing circles in the tight muscle.

Blaine felt like he could finally move, so he wiped his mouth and turned towards Ryan.

Well, he had _thought_ it was Ryan.

But it wasn't.

It was that boy from the gas station; his hallucination.

"What the hell? Why am I hallucinating?" Blaine asked himself. That wasn't an alcohol effect, right?

"Hallucinating? Gosh, no. I'm real. 100% real," the boy assured with a familiar voice.

"H-hey, you're the voice I heard when I was about to snatch that lady's purse."

The boy- er, the hallucination nodded. "Yes, that was me."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You must be a weird version of my conscience then."

The boy- hallucination- _thing_ laughed. "No, Blaine. I'm an angel."

Blaine sneered as the gagging feeling came back. "Prove it," he challenged before turning and nearly vomiting again.

But it never came.

He could feel the warm grip of a hand on his lower back.

Blaine now realized something; the pounding headache was gone, the twist in his gut was non-existent, and he was stone-cold sober.

"H-how's that possible?"

The thing smiled gently. "I'm an angel. I have certain healing gifts. All I did was lift your drunkenness. Nothing too expansive."

Blaine turned, facing the thing. He slowly crawled away, backing away from it.

"What do you want from me?" Blaine asked in fear. He curled his knees to his chest and wrapped them in his arms.

Kurt stepped forward and stuck his hand out in comfort, as if Blaine was an abused puppy and Kurt was trying to save him, trying to let him trust him.

Kurt took another step; Blaine moved further backwards. "Don't come closer."

"I'm not trying to hurt you, Blaine," Kurt urged, stepping towards the scared boy.

"How do you know my name? And what do you want from me?" He asked again.

Kurt offered a small smile. "My Father graced me with many gifts. He has allowed me an extraordinary gift of knowing the names of everyone in the world. Even the ones that have gone and the ones who have yet to come. I know their past, present, and future. And Blaine? You're past wasn't too pretty, but in the path you're taking now, your future won't be, either."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Are you crazy?"

Kurt shook his head. "Of course not. My Father has sent me to warn you from your future. You're life isn't going to play out well, Blaine. You're making such terrible choices right now, and you will have to face the consequences later on in life. Very soon, perhaps."

Blaine moved further back, but gravely found his back hitting the wall on the edge of the rooftop.

Kurt took this as a chance to explain. He swooped forward and grabbed Blaine's face between his soft hands, forcing Blaine to look him in the eyes.

"Blaine, listen. God cares for you. He sent me to save you. I _want_ to save you. Let me show you where this adventure you call 'life' will take you if you continue how you are."

Blaine gave him a fearful, but blank look. He was waiting.

"You have to trust me, Blaine. I know it's a difficult request, but I just need a tiny thread of trust or belief."

Blaine, still silent, slowly nodded his face, moving Kurt's pale hands along with it.

Kurt smiled. "Thank you."

He curled his fingers, putting pressure on Blaine's temples.

At first, all he felt was the physical part of Blaine. His heartbeat, for one, could be felt. The gentle pulsating of the precious blood that held life and the whoosh of air into and out of the boy's body was easily distinguished.

Then, the emotional part of Blaine came crashing down on Kurt like a wave; the sadness, the hopelessness, the pent-up anger, an especially the fear.

Kurt knew what had caused this. Blaine thrived off acceptance. When he had come out to his parents, he hadn't gotten the support he had expected. His dad had gone from 'I'll love you no matter what, you're my son' to 'I don't want anything to do with you. You're disgusting and a let-down.'

Kurt could feel the battle between pride and shame raging within Blaine. And it all stemmed from something as simple as his sexuality.

Kurt couldn't help but feel empathetic. He- somehow- felt like he had a connection to Blaine. What is was, he wasn't sure.

Kurt broke through one wall after the other in Blaine's mind. He knew that Blaine was curious and willing, though.

And that's when the images flooded into Kurt's mind. The strange man yelling at a younger Blaine, offering only hate and the discriminating teenagers. The only bright spot was a boy- Kurt knew his name was Ryan. He was an amazing friend to Blaine. Accepting, caring, and friendly, but not romantic at all. That was what Blaine thrived for.

Then the shuffle of pictures went to the present; seeing the angel-boy for the first time, seeing him again, to now. There were also the many images in between. Then they moved to the future. Ryan was gone, his absence made a huge impact on Blaine's life, apparently. Blaine- in an act of rebellion- joins a popular gang. The crimes they commit are much worse than stealing and purse-snatching. Their average day consists of hurting innocent people and sometimes things more serious.

But Blaine does what they tell him to, because the acceptance they show him afterwards is exhilarating. The acceptance and interest they show to him after he commits the crime make him happy.

But one day, they send him to threaten one of their ex-members because he apparently blackmailed their leader's sister. He surprises Blaine by cornering him and pulling out a beautifully shining blade.

Then, the sights running through Kurt and Blaine's minds become gory. The ex-member is probably psychotic. He tortures Blaine, adding sharp pokes with the knife throughout the whole thing. Before he leaves, he adds one more thrust of a knife.

And that's how Blaine is murdered, left in the alley, bleeding to death at the age of 25.

Kurt inhales sharply, taking his hands away from Blaine's face, thoroughly ending the visions that race between both of the boys' minds.

Kurt bites his lip and looks towards Blaine.

He definitely is not expecting what he sees.

Blaine is curled into a ball again, silently letting tears stream down his face.

Kurt moves to comfort him, but he hears footsteps coming up to the rooftop.

"Blaine? What's wrong?"

It's Ryan. Kurt steps back, now invisible to the human eye. He watches as Ryan comforts Blaine. He wipes away the tears and cradles Blaine, murmuring comforting words into his ear.

Kurt smiles at Ryan. He knew that this boy was very special. He knew that in a year- give or take- he'd have a breakthrough, realizing how important academics really were. He'd try harder, dropping the cigarettes and alcohol for the most part.

He'd retake his sophomore year, but by his junior year, he'd be caught up, if not ahead.

He was very special indeed.

And right now, the better person inside of him was being a great friend.

Kurt stepped back when Ryan lifted Blaine up and carried him into the hide-out.

He let them pass by and he held back the odd urge to appear to Ryan and explain. He couldn't though, and he knew so.

It would ruin everything.

So he just stood and watched as Ryan took care of Blaine.

The boy _he_ was supposed to save.

* * *

**(A/N)- Well, whadaya think? Review, please! :] Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)- So, it might have come off wrong, but I'm not insinuating that drinking/smoking is bad. It's just the general idea that they're both breaking laws by doing so underage.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kurt or Blaine. I definitely do not own Glee. All rights to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

* * *

I had been a few days since Kurt had confronted Blaine.

Now, he was going back to talk to him some more. Hopefully, there would be less tears this time around.

He focused on Blaine, and within the next half-second, he was standing behind Blaine, who was in his messy room.

Kurt exhaled, and Blaine jumped. He turned quickly and glared at Kurt.

"What do you want?" Blaine rasped. Kurt could smell tobacco and alcohol on his breath.

"I see that you have yet to change your habits?" Kurt criticized.

"So what? There's nothing you can do about it."

"You know what will happen. And then the rest of your afterlife will be spent in Hell. I'm trying to save you now, Blaine. When you are pulled into Hell, nothing will save you from the torture you will face due to your disbelief," Kurt warned, moving closer to Blaine. He noticed the other boy moved back slightly.

Then, Blaine shrugged. "If I'm going to Hell, I might as well have fun doing it."

Kurt shook his head. "You don't have to go to Hell, Blaine. You can be saved. Just ask God's forgiveness. Invite him into your heart."

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?" Blaine asked.

Kurt merely gave him an odd look.

"I'd rather be myself, have fun, and go to Hell than be someone boring, live a boring life, and go to boring Heaven. Uninteresting life and afterlife? No thanks."

Kurt rubbed his forehead and heaved a sigh. "You don't understand, Bl-"

"No! You don't understand, Kurt. I don't give a fuck about your damn godly Father or your pathetic Heaven. I don't need that. I'm not a God-worshipper, so leave me alone. It's not gonna happen. You can't save me."

Kurt looked Blaine in the eyes. "Is it because you don't believe, Blaine? Do you not believe in angels, God, and Heaven? Let me prove it to you."

At this, Blaine full-on cringed. "No more proving. It was painful last time. And I'm still having nightmares."

Kurt unfurled his wings nonchalantly. Then, he pulled them back in. Finally, he repeated the motion a few times. He did this when he was stressed out.

He watched as Blaine gasped and turned around, walking to a desk in the corner.

Kurt sat down on the bed. Blaine had sat down on the desk chair.

"I'm not leaving," Kurt answered the unspoken question.

"Whatever," Blaine retorted.

The next few minutes were filled with an awkward silence. Blaine was mad, and Kurt was just unsure of what to talk about.

Finally, "How's the weather?" Kurt asked. He had seen that on many Television Broadcast Shows. That was a common human conversation, right?

"Seriously?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, I asked in a serious tone. Unless you want me to try joking instead. I could attempt at something else."

"Please do," Blaine requested, leaning forward in amusement.

Kurt's mind scanned quickly through all of the 'jokes' he had ever heard.

Not that many.

He looked up and found Blaine waiting expectantly.

"Kn-knock knock," Kurt murmured.

"Who's there?" Blaine sighed.

Kurt couldn't remember the rest of the joke. He only remembered overhearing a young child telling it to his best friend. It had something to do with strange, talking fruit. It had never made sense to Kurt.

"Uh-"

"Who's there?" Blaine asked again, impatient.

Kurt went for his logical idea. If he had said 'knock knock,' then who would- obviously- be there?

"Me," Kurt said surely.

"Me who?" Blaine asked.

"Me, as in, the angel named Kurt. Who else would it be?" Kurt asked, confused.

Blaine groaned. "You really fail at humor, dude."

"Well, you also fail at plenty of things, too, so leave me al-"

Blaine tuned him out and smiled at him. He watched as Kurt stammered and, somehow, began blushing.

It was adorable.

Blaine would admit it. If Kurt wasn't some freaky angel thing, he would really be hitting on him.

But who said he couldn't? As long he didn't act on it? It'd be a pretty funny way to freak the boy out.

Blaine didn't think that it would be wrong at all.

* * *

"You're blushing," Blaine stated obviously.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "It's a common reaction to embarrassment."

"Why're you so embarrassed?" Blaine asked, leaning back in the chair.

Kurt lowered his head. "All of the other angels have great people skills. They each have a sense of humor. They have certain abilities and do amazing when the few chances come up to interact with humans. But me? I don't. I'm not funny, I don't understand common human actions, and I just don't understand anything!"

Blaine understood that he had hit a sore spot.

"So what? It just means you're special."

"Well, I don't know why my Father chose _me_ to convince a human to do something. I hate interacting with your race."

Blaine bit back a smile. "Well, you're not going to convince me of anything anyways, so you can just have fun and waste your time until whoever you believe in gives up."

Kurt put his head in his hands and sighed hugely. His shoulders shook ever so slightly.

It honestly looked like he was crying.

Blaine looked at the boy in surprise.

Then, Kurt looked up at Blaine in anger, tears streaming down his face. But the tears weren't normal. They feel down his face, leaving a trail of a shimmering gold color. The color disappeared after a few seconds, though.

"Why?" Kurt cried.

"Why, what?"

"Why can't you just change? Why can't you just believe in my Father? Why won't you let me save you?"

"Why is it so important?" Blaine hissed.

"Blaine, if you don't change, your life will be a _living hell_. And I need to save you. All of the other angels- they have many doubts when it comes to me. They don't believe that I am a good enough angel. They think I should become fallen. They think that I should turn away from heaven and never look back. And it- it just sucks."

"So this is all just a way to gratify your presence to your angel friends?"

Kurt's tears stopped, almost instantly. "Of course not. Sure, that's a key role in this, but Blaine- this is about you. You need to be saved."

"Saved, saved, saved. That's all I hear from you. I don't _need_ anything. At least nothing from you or your so-called Father."

"Yes, Blaine. No matter how much you deny it, you _need_ to be saved."

"Why? It's not like I deserve to be saved. And why should I even believe in a God when so much stuff has gone badly in my life? Why should I believe if he makes me a certain way just to have people hate me over it? I used to believe, Kurt. I used to pray every single night. My life was great. And then I came out as who I am. And everybody _hated_ me for it."

"Blaine-" Kurt began.

"Just leave, Kurt. Please," Blaine interrupted. He wanted to add 'And don't come back' to the of that, but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Because no matter what he told himself, he had an odd liking towards the angel.

So he watched as Kurt disappeared from sight.

And then he picked up his cell phone and sent a text to Ryan. All he wanted right now was a smoke, and his stash of cigarettes was out.

That's how he found himself in their shack, waiting for Ryan.

* * *

"Hey, Blaine," Ryan smiled, offering a cigarette and lighter.

Blaine took them happily. He set the cigarette on his lips and ignited the lighter.

The cigarette began burning, and Blaine pulled in a long breath. He exhaled happily, used to the bitter taste of tobacco.

But oddly, he couldn't find it in himself to take more than a few inhales of the cigarette before he put it out.

Ryan looked at him with an odd expression when he put out the unfinished cigarette.

"D'ya want something to drink? I got beer and a bit more vodka. I could run to the store and get soda."

Blaine shook his head. "I just don't feel like drinking. You can, though. I'll make sure you don't do anything extremely stupid."

Ryan set down a can of beer. "Okay, Blaine. What's up?"

"Huh?" Blaine asked stupidly, rubbing at his neck.

"What's wrong? You've been acting strangely for a while now."

"Oh. I guess I'm just frustrated," Blaine admitted.

"L-like, sexually?" Ryan asked awkwardly. "'Cause my sister's best friend's brother is cute, gay, and available."

Blaine sighed and fell back onto the torn sofa. "No need to start doing that matchmaking thing of yours. I'm just frustrated. That's all."

"Does this have anything to do with what happened a few days ago?"

"Yeah, kind of."

"Well, you know that you can talk to me whenever you want."

Blaine smiled at his friend. "Thanks, Ry."

"No problem, B."

* * *

Not long afterwards, Ryan had begun drinking. Blaine found himself sitting around, watching as Ryan became drunker and drunker.

Not long afterwards, Blaine was forced to listen as Ryan spouted off his sexual relations with some 'hot chick' that Ryan had met at the skate park.

Blaine cringed, because Ryan had quite an extensive vocabulary, and seemed to have a knack for descriptive story-telling.

"And then, she knelt down and trailed one of her fingers up my-"

"Okay!" Blaine interrupted. "I'm going to get some water and snacks. Be right back. Don't leave."

"M'kay, Blainers," Ryan laughed. "Blainers. Such a funny name. Who names their kid Blainers? Get some gummy worms!"

"Okay, Blaine laughed.

* * *

Blaine left the convenience store with a bag in hand. He had gotten water, chips, soda, and gummy worms.

He finally got back onto the roof after nearly 5 flights of stairs. A surprise was waiting for him outside the shed.

Kurt was standing there. Blaine hid his smile and looked up and down Kurt's body.

The angel was actually wearing clothes. Actual _human_ clothes.

A pair of white, skinny jeans were hugging at his toned legs and his round butt.

He was also wearing a blue and white shirt that had a few different layers to it, but there were huge slits in the back, for the giant wings that protruded from his back.

Kurt didn't notice his stare, so he just raised his hand in a wave. "Hello, Blaine."

Blaine smiled this time. "Hey."

"Look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about yelling at you," Kurt apologized.

"It's fine. If anything, I should be the one saying sorry."

"How about we just pretend like it never happened?" Kurt asked.

"That's fine by me."

Kurt smiled. "Well, I gotta go deal with some stuff."

"Okay. And Kurt?"

"Yeah?"

"I like your outfit," Blaine laughed.

"Thanks, Blaine," Kurt grinned. "I should probably fit in while I'm here. Well, see you later."

"Bye."

* * *

Blaine stepped into their hide-out. He tossed the gummy worms at Ryan and laughed as Ryan- drunk off his butt- staggered back at the 'surprise attack.'

Ryan grabbed at the bag of gummy worms, finally getting them open.

"Gummy worms are yummy worms," he laughed, sticking one into his mouth and chewing loudly.

Blaine shook his head and sat down next to Ryan, opening up the bag of sour cream and onion chips. He grabbed a handful and offered some to Ryan, who shook his head in disgust.

Blaine shrugged, "More for me."

So that's how Blaine spent his night. He tried drinking, but he just didn't enjoy it. So instead, he sat and watched, snacking on his chips and water, as Ryan got to the point of falling asleep. The other boy was sitting on the sofa next to him, head resting on the back of it.

Blaine looked at his best friend. He really wanted to get his troubles off of his chest. Ryan was the only one he could talk to, really. And now was the best time to tell him. He was sleeping and drunk, so he wouldn't remember it in the morning, but at the same time, Blaine would have admitted it to someone.

Blaine turned slightly, looking straight at Ryan. He laughed for a second, because Ryan had a half-eaten gummy worm resting between his lips. Blaine grabbed it and tossed it on the floor.

"Ryan?" He tested. No answer.

"Ryan," he tried a bit louder. Still no answer- just a tiny snore.

So, he deemed it safe to continue.

"Ryan, I'm scared." There. He had admitted it.

"I'm scared because this boy- Kurt. You see, there's this thing. H-he's an angel, Ry. Not even kidding, like, full-on heavenly angel. And the thing is, well, he's apparently trying to save me. He says that my future is going to be bad- creepy, right? I don't know why I'm supposed to be saved. Why me? What about all of those other people that deserve to be saved? And I don't know if I want to be saved. Would I have to be some devout person, then? I don't know if I could handle that.

"But there's another thing. I don't know why, but I really like Kurt. It's completely irrational. He's an angel and I'm merely human. I'm a terrible person, and he is the epitome of what is good and right. And I've only known him for a few days, but I can't help it. I'm just scared. I've never felt this, and this scenario is just inhumanly impossible. I really wish I had the courage to actually tell you this, because then you could help me. I'm afraid that you'll think I'm crazy, though."

Blaine heard a hitched breath and looked at Ryan in fear. But Ryan was still and silent.

And there was obviously no one around.

* * *

"Blaine?"

Blaine stretched as he woke up. It was Ryan's voice.

"Blaine, wake up. I think there's someone outside."

He awoke instantly. "Why do you think that?"

I heard someone singing earlier. I thought it was you at first, but it's too high and you were sleeping."

"Well, why are you afraid of someone singing?"

"It's not only that. It's also that fact that- Well. I don't know. But who in their right mind would be singing outside at four in the morning on top of a rooftop. And no one in my building can sing, so they're not from here."

Blaine sighed and stood up. "Do you want me to go look outside?"

"Please?"

"As long as you come with me," Blaine laughed. "Chicken."

Ryan urged the older boy forward. "Age before beauty," He laughed, telling Blaine to go first.

Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped outside of the shed.

He, too, began to hear singing. It was rather pretty, too. It was gentle and sweet, but it was hardly words at all. It sounded like a different language.

Blaine whipped towards the corner of the shed, where the sound was coming from.

He peeked around another corner, seeing Kurt sitting on the very edge of the rooftop.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, squinting in the dark.

Kurt turned in surprise. "Oh, Blaine!"

"B, who're you talking to?" Ryan asked, looking blankly in the direction where Kurt was sitting.

"It's- He's Kurt."

"Who's Kurt?"

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile. "He can't see me. I have the ability of selective senses. I can allow everyone to see, some people to see me, or no people to see me. Same goes for hear, touch, and everything else."

"Blaine, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"Well, please show him. He thinks I'm crazy!"

Kurt sighed. "It's your choice."

"Please?" Blaine asked again.

"Fine," Kurt mumbled.

In the next second, there was a soft whir of wind, and Ryan was gaping at Kurt.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kurt, an angel of the Lord. And you are Ryan. I know much about you."

Ryan looked at Blaine. "Is this the one you told me about earlier?"

Blaine turned a surprised eye on Ryan.

"You heard all of that?"

"Yeah, and honestly, I thought you were joking. But- He's actually real!"

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Of course he is."

Ryan moved closer. "So… You like him?" He asked in a whisper.

"Of course, that's the first thing you pay attention to."

"Well, duh. You're my friend. I gotta make sure he's acceptable for you."

"Keep your mouth shut. I don't like him that much. It was just an urge. Merely teenage boy hormones or some crap like that. I swear, if you say anything, I will push you off the roof," Blaine warned, turning back to Kurt.

"I'll keep that in mind," Ryan laughed.

They both looked to Kurt, who was just standing there, looking at them silently.

"So, Kurt-" Ryan began, but before he could finish, Kurt interrupted.

"Well, I have to go. My Father is calling me."

Then, he was gone.

* * *

"Blaine, is he even gay?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know, Ryan. It's not like it matters! I don't like him that much, it's just a bit of natural sexual attraction. Not fate, not love, not anything. Just attraction. I mean, he's cute. What else do you expect?"

"Whatever," Ryan smiled.

* * *

It was another month before Blaine ever saw Kurt again.

A whole month.

That was like a blink for Kurt, but for Blaine, it seemed like forever.

He spent a lot of his time wondering if Kurt was okay. Had they given up on him? Was he really going to take the path Kurt had told?

Ryan had been openly asking if he scared Kurt away.

Blaine merely ignored him and kept on thinking to himself.

But then, one day, Blaine came home and found Kurt sitting comfortably in the desk chair with a small smile on his face.

Blaine had to hold back the irrational urge to run forward and hug him.

"I'm sorry. I was kept pretty busy for a while," Kurt explained briefly. "But now I'm back!"

"Okay," Blaine said simply. But Kurt understood much more. He knew that Blaine was happy. And oddly, that made him happy.

"So, what have you been busy with?" Blaine asked, falling onto the bed.

"Oh, just normal stuff. I was assigned to watch this girl. Her name is Santana. She's hit a rocky spot in her life. After a few weeks, though, my Father sent Brittany- another angel- instead. He felt that she would make more of a breakthrough to her."

Blaine nodded. "That's it?"

"Well, I was sent to set this other boy straight. His name is Noah. Well, he insisted I call him Puck, but I called him Noah anyways. You see, he claims to be religious, but he doesn't really show it. He does many things against his belief. I just gave him a push in the right direction."

"How'd you do that?"

"I showed up in his room one night and scared him. I told him that God was watching him and didn't like what he was doing. It proved effective, I think."

Blaine laughed. "Sounds interesting."

"It is," Kurt smiled. "Oh, but I'm glad to be back here. You're interesting enough for company."

Blaine grinned, "Likewise."

Neither boy said the three words that were on their mind.

_I missed you._


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N)- Here's the last chapter. I apologize for an choppiness or mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: *Sigh* I don't own Glee, Blaine, or Kurt. I'll leave that to Ryan Murphy and FOX.**

* * *

"You know, Blaine. No matter what you say, you have been getting better."

"What?" Blaine asked, confused. The two were sitting in front of the TV in the living room. Blaine's parents were gone, and they were just kind of hanging out. Blaine thought that this was the weirdest thing he would ever do; hanging out with an angel, but they had been doing this every other night for the past month. Blaine had learned a lot about Kurt. They joked around a lot now, too.

"You've been getting better. You don't drink much anymore, and you only ever take a few puffs of a cigarette. Those aren't too important. But you don't steal anymore either. You haven't for about a month now."

Blaine looked at Kurt oddly. "So?"

"I'm proud of you, Blaine."

"There's no reason to be," Blaine protested.

"There are countless reasons to be proud of you, Blaine. Countless."

That's when Blaine noticed how close Kurt was. His jean-clad legs brushed against Kurt's legs, which was covered with a pair of tight jeans that hugged him in all the right places. Blaine admitted that he had been looking.

Their shoulders brushed, Blaine's ACDC t-shirt against Kurt's shirt. It, too, had slashes in the back to give way to the wings that were crushed between Kurt and the couch.

The two boys just looked at each other. Blaine offered a tiny smirk in Kurt's direction, and he replied with a quirky smile.

Blaine looked at Kurt's bent head and pursed lips. He offered a small smile and moved his face closer to Kurt's.

"Kiss me?" He asked the angel.

Kurt gave a questioning look, moving forward until he was centimeters from Blaine.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, his soft breath hitting Blaine's lips. "I am not allowed. That'd corrupt me. I am, in fact, an angel; whereas, you are human. It just would not work properly."

"Oh, come on, Kurt. You never just let loose? Go by your own rules? You've never kissed anyone just for the fun of it?" Blaine asked.

"That is correct. I follow by my Father's rules. I've never kissed anyone. I don't have the time and an angel in a relationship is just odd."

"Oh, my God." At this, Kurt flinched. "You _are _innocent. You've never kissed a boy or a girl?"

"The female body isn't interesting to me. And I've already told you. I have never kissed." Kurt was blushing again.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "But I thought that your 'God' disagrees with gays?"

Kurt shook his head. "My Father believes in love, not discrimination."

"Well, the Bible apparently says that being gay is a sin."

Kurt smiled softly, beautifully. "It also says that it _used_ to be a sin to eat lobster, pig, and cow, but I don't see humans obsessing and hating over that."

"Oh," Blaine answered submissively. "So you're gay?"

"I don't believe in titles, but- for the lack of a better term- yes, I am, homosexual. And I assume you're the same?"

"Yeah," Blaine rubbed his neck, where the tan morphed into the black ink of his tattoo.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I can't be with you. I really like you, but it would not work out. You live for a measly 75 years, give or take- and that is, if you change your ways. I never die. I barely age. I'm everlasting. The only angels that die are fallen angels; the angels that fall from heaven to become human."

Blaine wanted to argue, but he had no credible points. "I- I understand, Kurt."

"It doesn't mean that we cannot be friends. You just have to understand that I will be leaving eventually."

Blaine sighed and looked back at the movie playing. It was the end credits of _The Godfather_. Blaine had seen it while flipping through the cable channels, and had gone to it. Now, the movie channel was displaying what was next.

It was some musical called _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_.

Blaine stuck out his tongue. Musicals just sounded disgusting, so he picked up the remote.

Before he could press a single button, the remote was out of his hands and in Kurt's.

"Wait!" Kurt exclaimed, turning up the volume. "I love this! I remember being on Earth at the time when it came out. I had to monitor this one girl, and she went to see it, like, fourteen times. I loved it!"

Blaine laughed a sat back.

Quite a while later, the movie-musical thing was over. Blaine was sleeping, and Kurt just sat there, unsure of what to do.

Eventually, he just smiled at Blaine's relaxed body, pushed his body into a lying position, covered him up with a blanket that was resting on the back of the couch, and left.

* * *

A few months later, they were both sitting on Blaine's bed, flipping through his iPod and listening to the songs that Blaine had. There were a few that Kurt actually liked.

Blaine smiled, feeling the rush of wind that hit his back.

They were both lying on their stomachs, so Kurt had unfurled his wings and was moving them lazily above them. It was causing small breezes of air to hit Blaine.

They finished listening to one song, and Blaine flipped onto his back. Kurt stayed on his stomach.

As they listened to the next song, Blaine watched Kurt's wings moving. The pure white was nearly blinding, and colors shimmered from the silver feathers that littered them.

"Kurt? Can I admit something?"

Kurt looked over at him with a smile. "Yeah?"

"Your wings are beautiful. I know it sounds cheesy, but- What?" Blaine stopped himself when he noticed how quickly Kurt's expression changed. It went from happy, maybe even blissful to scared and surprised in an instant.

"What's wrong?" He repeated.

"You can see my wings?"

"Of course I can. Why wouldn't I be able to?" Blaine asked.

But the next thing he knew, Kurt was gone.

* * *

Blaine didn't expect to see Kurt for a while, so it was a surprise when he found the angel sitting on his desk chair the next day.

"Hey, Kurt."

"Hello, Blaine. We need to talk," Kurt said quickly.

"About what?"

"I'm leaving."

And that was it. That was the phrase the Blaine didn't want to hear. Too bad he knew it been coming sooner or later.

"Why?" Blaine argued.

"I have given up on you." Kurt gave a hating look at the pack of cigarettes sitting on Blaine's desk. "My Father must have misjudged your ability to change."

Blaine gawked at Kurt. "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Blaine."

"That's not the real reason, is it?" Blaine asked. "It's about your freak-out yesterday. What do your wings have to do with anything?"

"That's not true," Kurt defended weakly.

"Then what is it, Kurt? I don't want you leaving. Not yet, anyways."

That's when Kurt broke down. "It _is_ about the wings, Blaine. You shouldn't be able to see them!" He exclaimed through sharp breaths.

"Kurt, calm down and actually talk to me."

Kurt stopped screaming and looked at Blaine, "This is all wrong! Nothing makes sense! This isn't even supposed to exist anymore!"

"What?"

Kurt exhaled. "Blaine, I'm going to tell you a few things. Just, don't freak out, okay?"

"Okay."

"So, you probably don't know this, but I'm not an original angel of the Lord, but when he lost many of them to a few wars between Heaven and Hell, he had to create more to protect earth and Heaven. That's when I was created. But before my time, the angels were allowed to be in love. It wasn't dating, like here on earth, though. You couldn't do anything until you met your soul mate. Even up in Heaven, angels couldn't see each other's wings. The only people who saw your wings were you and your soul mate. If you saw someone's wings, that's who you were meant to love, and be loved by.

But now, it's pretty much never seen. Angels are just protectors of earth and heaven nowadays. They don't 'find love' anymore. But here you- as a human- are able to see my wings."

"Are you saying that- that-" Blaine pointed between the two of them, not finishing his sentence.

"Blaine, if this means what I think it means, then we're soul mates."

* * *

"How do you know for sure?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed and recited something under his breath. The only part Blaine heard was the end. "-And with a kiss, true love shall be revealed."

"So- so we kiss? How will that prove anything?"

Kurt clasped his hands together. "If I remember correctly, I was taught that- when someone kisses their soul mate for the first time- the tips of their wings will turn to a gold color, but no one else can see that, so you also receive a mark. It's sort of like a tattoo, but it just appears. Back when angels had soul mates, being seen with a mark was a sign that you had sought for that person and had successfully found them. Anyone with a mark was highly respected, because they had put their whole heart into such quest."

"But why me? I'm not an angel."

"I don't know. Maybe we should make sure before we get worked up about this."

So Blaine awkwardly leaned towards Kurt, who was blushing up to his ears.

Blaine set his hands on the sides of Kurt's face.

"Don't worry, Kurt. Just relax and go with it," Blaine whispered, his breath hitting Kurt's lips.

Then, he covered Kurt's lips with his own.

At first, it was weird, because Kurt was as still as a statue, but after a few seconds, he began moving his lips with Blaine's.

Kurt tasted of everything good; mint, chocolate, and fruitiness.

Not long after, Blaine trailed his tongue along Kurt's lips. He opened his mouth for Blaine to enter. When their tongues touch together, Kurt pulled back.

He wiped his bruised lips and panted. "That will suffice."

Then, he curled his wings around himself and looked at the tips. Sure enough, they were gold. He noticed Blaine's stare and followed it down to his collarbone. A dark, black design was snaking it's way along Kurt's chest. It was an elaborate, unique pattern. Finally, the two designs met at the center of his chest.

He groaned and let his head fall into his hands. Then, he felt Blaine slip a finger under his chin and let him pull his head up.

Blaine was closer than expected. "Come on, Kurt. Is it really that bad to be tied to me?"

Kurt pulled his chin away. "I'm not _tied_ to anyone."

Blaine pulled his face back gently. "Well, I wish you were, because I know I am."

Then, he placed a kiss on Kurt's nose.

He went to kiss Kurt's lips, but he found himself kissing air.

Kurt had disappeared.

Again.

* * *

"Blaine."

Blaine turned over in his sleep, ignoring the voice.

"Blaine, wake up!"

Blaine sat up in his bed and looked tiredly at Kurt.

"What?" He asked. He looked over at the alarm clock. It read 5:20 am.

"Blaine, I'm leaving. For real this time."

Blaine sat up straighter and rubbed his eyes, looking at Kurt, who was practically straddling him. Apparently, Kurt was unaware of what personal space was. Blaine couldn't say that he minded, though.

"My Father. He's calling me back. I'm going back to Heaven now. He said to say good-bye to you. He says we've done all we can to save you."

Blaine leaned towards Kurt. "So this is the last time I'll see you? But we just found out about-"

"It doesn't matter. I've been called back. I must go. I'm sorry, Blaine."

"So… Goodbye?" Blaine offered.

Kurt smiled sadly at him and whispered, "Goodbye." Then, he pressed his lips to the familiar ones of Blaine. After a few seconds, he pulled back and caught Blaine with his eyes closed.

Before Blaine opened his eyes up again, Kurt was gone. And this time, it was for good.

* * *

Blaine thought that he would handle this well enough. He had told Ryan everything, and Ryan had comforted him.

That was another thing; Blaine was noticing small changes in Ryan. He began showing interest in summer school so he could catch up to his own class and had begun studying for when school came back in session. Blaine wasn't sure what had caused this change.

Blaine decided to ignore it, though.

And who knew? Maybe it was for the better.

* * *

It wasn't more than a few months before Blaine lost it. He couldn't stand not having Kurt to talk to. School had started up again and Ryan was completely turning down alcohol and cigarettes for text books and pencils.

Blaine had tried harder because he remembered how just a tiny change had made Kurt proud. He really tried. But he just couldn't focus on anything.

He was getting taunted again, too.

In general, he was just lonely.

So one day, after his last class, he went home and hurried to his room. There, he did the most unexpected thing ever.

He prayed.

He actually prayed.

* * *

"G-God. Are you there?"

Blaine awkwardly folded his hands together and knelt by his bed. Strike anything he had ever said before- _this_ was weirdest thing he'd ever done.

Blaine peeked towards his ceiling, as if he were expecting something.

"God, I _really_ hope you're listening. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I've always denied you and never put my trust in you. I've never worshipped you or prayed to you before- well, I used to before everything went wrong, but that was quite a while ago. I've never been a good, religious person.

"So, thinking of all that, I don't know why you'd ever do me a favor. Maybe I have hope that you'll forgive me. But I wanted to ask you something. If I try harder, if I put my trust in you, if I give you my heart and soul, can I please see Kurt? I miss him so much.

"I know it's not right, and I know that it shouldn't be possible, but- even though I've only known him for a few months- I really care for him."

Blaine bit his lip. "You could even say that I love him."

After a brief pause, he continued. "So please. Hear me out. Let me see him- even if it's only one more time. I just need to see him. And if you can do this, I swear, I'll be the person you want me to be. I'll let you save me."

"Blaine?" Blaine whipped around and stood at the sound of Kurt's heavenly voice.

"Kurt," Blaine grinned, hurrying forward. He wrapped Kurt in his arms and squeezed as hard as he could, afraid to let go.

"Blaine, what's going on? My Father told me to go to you. He told me that I can visit you as often as I like, as long as I'm not busy. Did you-"

Blaine smiled and put a finger to Kurt's lips. "Shush. It doesn't matter. I love you, Kurt."

Kurt was taken aback. "I-I love you, too, but this won't- it's not supposed to happen."

Blaine pulled Kurt to him in what was perhaps the cheesiest moment in his life and place a short kiss on his lips. "We'll find a way to make it work."

He wasn't sure how, and he didn't have any idea of where to even begin, but Blaine knew that he would try his hardest to be with Kurt. He'd try his hardest to make everything possible. He'd try his hardest to be someone who Kurt's God wanted him to be.

And he would definitely try his hardest to make Kurt proud of him.

* * *

**(A/N)- And that's the end. :P I don't do endings well. Haha. Review, please? I'd love to know how to better my writing!**


End file.
